Romeo and Juliet
by kkluvz2write
Summary: The beloved tale from Shakespeare, Soul and Maka style. Maka's forced to marry a stranger, then she meets Soul, at first she is unsure of him, until she finds he's more interesting than she first expected. But what will her father say when he finds Maka with Soul and not her betrothed? R


**Disclaimer: Quote from ****Romeo and Juliet**** by Shakespeare**

**Romeo and Juliet**

"_Two households, both alike in dignity, _

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, _

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. _

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes _

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life"_

This is where our tale begins; a tale of yore told time after time, and yet never grows weary. Thus we set our scene in a small room in a rather large castle where a young woman with ivory skin, soft pink lips, long dirty blond hair, and jade eyes gazed into her looking glass. She stroked her hair, combing it only to put it back into a long braid that was incorporated with ribbons and beads. She sat up in her chair, looking down at her silk nightgown, aware of a not so distant future that was being forced upon her.

"Maka Juliet Capulet! You had better be out of bed!"

How could she sleep with a maid that was never silent and was quite good at waking her up.

"Yes, I'm awake." _Liz should really try to be quieter; she'll wake the whole house._

"Well good morning miss."

"It was." Maka crossed her arms and pouted her face, not happy about what the plans were for the day.

"Well you'd better be in high spirits, your fiancé will be here soon." Liz patted Maka on the head and gave her a large smile. Maka lowered her head, her bangs covering her face; Liz got the hint and left the room. _I don't want to marry him! I refuse! Kid is just so, weird!_

Knock! Knock!  
"Come in." Maka straightened up and wiped her new forming tears away.

"Juliet darling, it's time to get ready, Kid will be here any moment, and his court will be here as well."

"Right, sorry Papa." Maka dared not look into her father's eyes, she hated him, he was constantly with another woman and Maka was left alone. Maka rose and picked out a light emerald dress that brought out her eyes. It was low cut, but her chest was rather small, but her corset helped her fill in the front. The dress had a mixture of white that began just underneath her chest that spread to the floor in numerous folds that were connected by a gold trimming at the top also under her chest. The velvet of the dress ended at her shoulders and a sheer fabric ran to her elbows and flowed down that reached four inches. Just above her elbows was a gold trimming that tightened the fabric to her arms and another just above her wrists. She grabbed some green flats and put a white rose in her hair and she was off.

"Yes, welcome, Juliet will be down momentarily." Maka's father kept insisting on calling his daughter by her middle name, since he was the one to choose it, but Maka despised it.

"Wonderful, I haven't seen her in so long." Kid stood near Maka's father, he was about his height, both a few inches taller than Maka. Her father had red hair reaching his shoulders and blue green eyes that always gave off a somber gleam. He always wore a simple tux with a beige button down shirt, where as Kid wore a tux and a white button down shirt with a skull as his bowtie. Alongside Kid was his servant, Liz's sister Patty. She was about Maka's height and was far more developed than her older sister and Maka combined, she wore a short red dress with some strange looking black boots and a funny hat that made her appear European, but her blond hair and blue eyes made that impossible. Liz embraced her sister, she was wearing her black maid uniform that went to her ankles and lay at her shoulders and had on a white apron and black shoes. Her brown hair was down and she wore a black headband with white frills on the edges. Everyone is happy go lucky, greeting one another, but one man stood in the doorframe, awaiting his introduction.

"I'm terribly sorry, this is a companion of mine. Please meet Soul Romeo Montague."

"Montague? That name sounds familiar." Maka's father had a puzzled look on his face, trying to recall that name. Maka finally appeared, though she had overheard her friends' marry making. She recognized the name right away, he was the so-called Romeo that swooned all the girls in fair Verona to fall for him and give into his every whim like a slave. She despised this man and did not want to be anywhere near him, let along in the same room as him. Thus, our tale is not quite like that of the others, yet they are close in comparison. Soul looked up and was amazed at how beautiful Maka actually was, he had heard of her great beauty but none of it compared to how she looked in person. He wanted her more than any other girl, but he not only wanted to be her lover, he wanted to be the only man that was allowed to call her by her middle name, to lay a finger on her, and to be proclaimed her permanent lover. Soul was selfish, he didn't like to share things that he adored, and he adored Maka.

"Hello Romeo Montague. I'm Maka Juliet Capulet."

"Why hello their love." Soul winked at Maka; he loved the way his middle name rolled off her sweet pink succulent lips.

"Ah Maka, there you are." Kid reached out his hand as Maka walked passed him and latched onto Soul.

"Juliet, what are you doing?" Her father was furious.

"I thought I'd go for a walk, and I want Romeo to take me out. Is that alright?"

Her father consented and Kid merely nodded, going off with the Thomson sisters back into the kitchen. Maka's father went with them and they al made some breakfast, where as Romeo and Juliet went off into town.

"So, where would you like to go today love?" Romeo held onto Juliet's hand and looked down into her jade eyes.

"Hmm, anywhere but here." Juliet had to admit; she did like the way Romeo's large hand fit perfectly with her small one.

"Right, how about the Market?"

"Sounds fine." Juliet smiled up at Romeo, causing him to blush lightly.

"What's wrong Romeo? You're face is flushed."

"Oh nothing, I'm just a little taken aback by your beauty."

"Flattery won't get you far with me. I know what you're like. You enjoy torturing girls by making them think you're in love with them, you take advantage of them, and leave them when you're done."

"Hmm, is that what the rumors dwindled down to? Well just so you know love I only did that with one girl. Her name was Rosaline, she was fair and young, I thought I was in love. I took her out a few times and we did make love, but I found she went with another guy behind my back. So I dumped her right then and there." There was a bit of hurt in Romeo's crimson eyes, and Juliet dare not question the truth of this story. She knew he wasn't lying.

"Well I'm sorry that the rumors got so dramatic. Let's get your mind off it shall we?"

"Right, if you say so love." Romeo let out a soft sigh as Juliet surprisingly gave him a gently embrace.

"I'm sorry Romeo, I misjudged you."

"Hmm, all is forgiven love." And with that Romeo led Juliet into town where they spent the whole day talking, flirting, and occasionally arguing. Once Romeo and Juliet were done shopping, Juliet found one of her father's servants and requested that he take back all the groceries to the Capulet Castle while Romeo took her hand and led her back to his castle. They lay on the grass just outside his castle walls where no one could find them. Romeo held Juliet dangerously close to his chest as one hand would stroke her face and the other at her waist bringing her in closer. Their lips were close to touching and thus Romeo took his free hand from her face and went toward her soft pink lips. She kissed the caressing finger and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong love?" Romeo was slightly worried, thinking he did something wrong.

"I'm just thinking, well, I'm engaged. Betrothed, I'm not supposed to be with you."

"And yet here we are. Honestly I don't see you and Kid making such a great pair."

"What about my father?"

"We'll have a nice chat with him."

"You mean it?"

"Yes my love." Romeo's grip tightened after the word "my" managed to slip out.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing." Romeo didn't like being a helpless romantic, but Soul did. He had a somewhat split personality that only Maka could get through. Maka also had a similar situation; Juliet's appearance was only seen around her family members who always thought of her as a perfectly innocent girl that obeyed orders. Maka was a somewhat rebellious girl that liked to defile those that always ordered her around. Soul was tired of always being viewed as the "playboy" of Verona, he actually enjoyed his day with Maka and he rather would have liked staying by her side, even if it was only for a few moments more.

"Soul, I think I'm in love with you." She blushed after her silky voice slipped through her lips and poured out into Soul's ears.

"I think I'm in love with you too Maka." It was the first time he called her by her true name and the first time that she called out his name. They both felt as if they could fly, but that moment would only last a short while. Soul brought Maka into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving him breathless. Maka tilted her head up as Soul lowered his so that their lips could meet. Heaven didn't compare to what they felt the instant their lips collided; it began as a slow and tender kiss, deepening as the adolescence realized what everyone meant by hormones. Maka's dress suddenly felt as if it was restraining her, as did Soul's clothes to himself. Soul rolled himself on top of Maka as his tongue ventured out licking her lips and entering her mouth the instant her lips parted for air. Maka gasped at Soul's rapid movements, his hands venturing to her tightly fitted corset that sat just under that cursed velvet dress.

"Mmm! Soul!" Maka was running out of breath as Soul's hands ventured over the small mounds of her bust. She turned a bright red as she noticed the lust in his eyes, yet she wanted to be patient with this newfound love.

"Please Soul wait, not now. Not here, I beg you." Maka's begging jade eyes calmed down the beast within Soul as he lowered his hands to her waist, giving her tender apologetic kisses along her collar bone and her neck.

"Mmm, that's nice. I forgive you." Maka kissed Soul on his forehead, petting him tenderly. Maka had never shown anyone this kindness except for Soul, but she'd never tell him that.

"I love you Maka."

"And I love you Soul."

They shared one last heated kiss until they noticed twilight approaching, Soul helped Maka up and they walked back towards his castle, their fingers intertwined.

"Would you like me to take you back?"

"Yes, or I should send word that I'm staying, look at those clouds."

"Yes, it does look like rain. I'll have my servant send word then."

"Right, thank you Soul."

"I'll be right back." Soul slowly and regrettably released Maka's hand as he walked toward one of his servants to send Lord Capulet a letter noting that it wasn't good weather to send Maka (Juliet) back without a large risk of her growing ill.

"There send that to Lord Capulet, and hurry."

"Right sire."

And with that Soul led Maka up to one of his spare chambers.

"Here you are love, I hope it's to your liking." Soul opened the large wooden door to reveal a French style bedroom with a white canopy bed and pink and blue bed settings. She loved the antique white furniture that was richly decorated with flowers and a glossy yet elegant paint. Maka's eyes wondered the room as she found a closet full of extravagant dresses and a dresser with some nightwear and proper undergarments for each dress.

"It's gorgeous Soul." Maka looked up at the tall man next to her and gave him a tender kiss as she pulled him into the room with her.

"Sleep with me tonight?" Maka had a slight begging tone in her voice, but she was being sincere.

"Of course." Soul kissed Maka on the forehead and walked out to put his night attire on.

"I'll be back." Soul released his grip as Maka nodded her head and let her fingers separate from Soul's. Once Maka was alone she made sure the door was closed and began to untie her dress, luckily no one helped her prepare that morning, thus she was easily able to get out of her attire. Maka walked over to the dresser and found a nice silk nightgown that reached her ankles, it was thick enough for her to feel comfortable in, but if she were near any form of light, her silhouette would be completely visible.

"Maka, may I come in?"  
"Oh yes, I'm just hanging up my clothes."

"Right." Soul walked in, wearing a long light blue nightgown with a collar and long sleeves, unlike Maka's sleeveless attire. Soul gazed upon the temptress before him and flushed at how lovely she looked with the sun setting in her silky, soft, and visible nightgown.

"Maka, maybe we should get into bed." Soul gestured Maka over towards the bed as Soul shut the door, locked it, and pulled the curtains shut, leaving them in total darkness. Once Soul stumbled his way over to the bed, he cuddled next to Maka's rather cold body, embracing her tiny waist and bringing her backside closer to him.

"Mmm Soul, you're nice and warm."

"Mmmmm, Maka your hair smells nice. Strawberry?"

"Yes, I rather like the scent." She couldn't help but giggle at his sniffing sensations.

"So do I." Soul had a bit of a growl in his voice. His hands ventured over her lightly clothed body as she gasped and squirmed under his touch.  
"Soul, don't. Please."

"Right. Sorry, I'm done." He put his hands defensively around her waist again, but leaving them there this time.

"Mm, goodnight." Maka reached back as they shared a nice kiss and fell asleep rather quickly.

Knock! Knock!

"Bhhumm! What is it?" Soul managed to crack his eyes open, and looked around. Maka was snuggled in his chest; she looked so sweet when she was asleep, but that knocking wasn't going to allow Soul to enjoy her angelic face for much longer. Thus Soul got up quietly, unlocked the door and lifted the servant by the collar with furry burning in his crimson eyes.

"What!" He whispered, daring not to wake up his precious lover.

"Well sire, L-Lord Capulet sent a letter back saying it was urgent s-sire."

"Thank you. Sorry about that chap, I was just a little tired." Soul put the servant back down.  
"It's fine sire, I'm sorry I had to wake you so early."

The sun wasn't even up and Soul rarely saw the sunrise, thus he merely opened the letter and read to himself:

_Thank you for that Montague, please take care of my Juliet and return her whenever she is ready. Kid has gone with Patty, seems they are to be wed in a month, thus it seems Juliet gets her wish after all. I'd like to speak to you of your future intentions._

_ Sincerely Lord Capulet._

"Hmm, my future intentions eh? This ought to be interesting."

"Soul?"

He heard a faint whimper escape the bedroom as he rushed back in, closing the door, put the paper down and laid back down with Maka.

"Sorry love, a matter of urgency."

"Oh, ok. I'm going back to sleep."

"Right, me too." This time Soul snuggled into Maka's chest and fell fast asleep in her embrace.

"Alright, now see here sir, I have no bad intentions with your daughter, I really care for her."

"Oh is that so Montague?"

"Yes Lord Capulet it is. I love her."

"Love? Do you even know what that is?"

"I do."

"You're a mere boy!"

"And you sir? What is your excuse? You have not settled with a woman in over twelve years, but you've been with all of them in fair Verona from time to time. And yet you criticize me about not knowing what love is? You had love and you lost it, I don't intend on doing the same."

Maka's father (Lord Capulet) was furious, mostly because this "little punk" (Soul) was right. After taking a few deep breaths, Lord Capulet regained his calm manner and nodded his head in consent.

"I can't say I approve of this match, but I do give my consent. But if you do anything to hurt my dear little Juliet, I'll kill you!"

"You have my word sir, no funny business."

"Good, I wish you two the best of happiness."

"Thank you sir." And with that Soul rushed over to Maka's room, just below her balcony.

"Romeo, Romeo, where fore art thou Romeo?"

"Here I am love!"

"Soul! How'd it go?"

"Great, pack your bags babe, cause you're out of here!"

"Really! Come on up, there's a ladder over there."

Soul grabbed the ladder and climbed up, as soon as he was in reach, Maka kissed him and tugged him into her room. Maka requested the servants to send her things over, she said her goodbyes and was off with Soul in his carriage. They rode off, Maka leaning her head on his shoulder, excited for the wedding planning.

A few months later they were married, they celebrated for two weeks, and Maka was finally settled into her new home. She loved every moment with Soul, even if he did drive her mad, but she loved him nonetheless. They were both the proud parents of a beautiful daughter and a son soon after. Maka worried of her daughter, Juliet running off with a stranger as she did, but she remembered what she went through and tried to stay calm and open minded. For that day did come, and Romeo was on his way to ask for her hand in matrimony.


End file.
